


Darling Kitten

by Queen_Ivy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff, Lord Hordak Gets Rid of Catra After Season 1, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Season/Series 01, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ivy/pseuds/Queen_Ivy
Summary: After the Battle of Bright Moon, Catra's failure is reported to Lord Hordak, which leads to her fownfall. Next thing she knows, she's in a foreign kingdom as Adora's personal pet. Romance and smut ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman pinched her brow in frustration, the fire of anger and spite settling in her bones. “One time I reach out in months, and you don’t pick up,” she vented, mostly to herself. She drummed her long fingernails rhythmically, a nervous habit the lady had picked up.

She tapped the keyboard once again, waiting in anxious anticipation for an answer to her call. The holo-screen fritzed to life, a skeleton face coming into focus.

 

“Lord Hordak,” she greeted in the most professional manner she could cough up within seconds. 

 

"Princess Andromeda." The cold, almost sinister sound of his voice made her want to shudder, but she supressed it, smoothing down her long, black hair. "If this is about the package you wanted, I shipped it to you two days ago. I think it would have arrived by now, correct?"

 

"I'll check. Although, I'm rather surprised you gave her up. Didn’t she belong to that girl, ah, Adora?" A light smirk spread across her face.

 

"She defected. Joined those wretched princesses at Bright Moon. Her pet showed potential, but she failed me, just like her owner."

 

Andromeda's smirk only grew more. "After all this time, your most loyal soldier and potential became a traitor. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it, Father?"

 

"Your father  _died_ when he lost his daughter, child. Remember that." She cringed at the sound of those all too familiar words.

 

The princess rose abruptly, table shaking as she threw her hands down. "I'll check on it now, see if it arrived." She shut down the computer, leaving the room abruptly, heading to the dock.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

How long had she been in that box?

 

She thought her claws went dull against the metal a few hours ago, but when was that? Panic began to settle in once again, crazed thoughts blurring in her mind.

 

She barely processed the crate being opened, slender hands pulling her into a gentle, caressing embrace. 

 

"Why, you're a pretty one, aren't you? Thinner than what I would like, but that would be starvation from your time on the boat. With some work, you'll be good as new," said a woman, lifting her further into her arms as she stepped leisurely towards what Catra made out to be a castle. 

 

_A castle. Princesses. Danger. Run._

 

She struggled and whined, each twist feeling like a stab in the gut. Hissing, she fought her captor's grasp, pouring all her energy into an escape attempt. But to no avail, the woman only held her tighter, slinging Catra's arms over her shoulders, holding her fireman style. "Relax, darling kitten. You're safe. That's what you want, no?"

 

Catra's own whimper was the last thing she heard before a wave of darkness washed over her.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Adora tapped her foot against the polished marble floors of the courtyard. Glimmer had long fallen asleep on the slumbering Bow's shoulder, waiting for Princess Andromeda to arrive. 

 

Soon after, the telltale sound of doors barging open signaled her arrival. The young woman gestured amiably to her guests, walking towards them as quickly as she could while maintaining some grace and poise.

 

"Princess Andromeda," Adora rose and bowed curtly. "How nice to finally meet you."

 

"Of course, darling. My apologies for the wait. I had a package to retrieve, and it took longer than expected. Anything I can get you? Would your friends like a proper place to rest?" The lady's violet eyes twinkled as she spoke. 

 

"Thank you, Your majesty, they would appreciate that." A snap from the princess and Bow and Glimmer were carried away. "But I was hoping that we could get straight to business?" Adora fidgeted, hoping not to waste time. Catra and the Horde were still out there.

 

The princess grabbed her arm and pulled the girl into a long hall, with nothing but a small table and two chairs inside. "Ah, yes, your Rebellion. Sit down, dear, there is much to discuss. I am more than willing to aid you in the battle against the Horde, but on one condition: You stay here, with me."

 

Adora narrowed her eyes at the demand. "I don't think I can do that. The Rebellion needs She-ra."

 

"Of course. You can leave for battle anytime necessary, but otherwise you stay. See, my kingdom, it's made up of defected Horde soldiers who where afraid of the princesses. If you stay and show them princesses are trustworthy, you get not only me, but an entire army." Andromeda laid her hand out, looking at the other princess intently

 

Adora paused, before taking her hand, and shaking it lightly. 

 

"Then it's settled. You are to move in tomorrow morning. Oh, I'm sure you love it here!" A wide smile plastered over Princess Andromeda's face. The plan worked.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're staying?!" Glimmer shrieked. "Here? Why?"

 

Adora rubbed the girl's shoulders soothingly, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Glimmer. It's only until the kingdom learns princesses can be trusted."

 

"But why can't I stay instead? I'm the Rebellion's leader. I should be the one staying." The princess protested, hugging the former Horde soldier. 

 

"Princess Andromeda requested me to stay. Besides, this is an opportunity we can't pass up. The kingdom of Vesper has the largest population of any kingdom on the planet. Winning them over would be a major feat for the Rebellion." Adora held Glimmer close, Bow, who had listened sadly, joined their embrace. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Catra hissed venomously, spitting out curses at her distress. Her captor brushed through her fluffy mane once again, pulling at her scalp. "Hush, Kitten. All your whimpering makes me feel guilty, when I'm simply helping you. Don't fuss, alright?"

 

"If you don't want me to fuss, then fuck off and let me go!" Catra leaned away from the hairbrush jerkily, still weak from being stuck in the crate for two days.

 

A moment on tense silence, then a harsh slap sounded against Catra's face. "Pets don't disrespect their masters or caretakers. Learn it, live by it, or I'll force it into you. I'm done being patient and nice. So stay put and listen, or I'll declaw you. That wouldn't look nice would it, nail-less stubs for fingers?"

 

The cat-human hybrid reeled back at the threat, fear lacing her voice as she asked, "What do you want with me?"

 

"I  _want_ you to be happy. But in order to do that, Kitten, you must learn to be what you are: a  _pet_. I know it sounds utterly terrible, doesn’t it?" The woman paused for an answer, satisfied with the hesitant nod she received from the girl.

 

"My pet," she sighed. "this may seem hard, but you must trust it will turn out for the best. See, I know who you were back in the Fright Zone. I know what Adora did to you. You yearned for her attention, her love. That’s what you were after, not power. Yet, she threw you away, left you alone, like a helpless kitten on the streets." Anger seeped into her voice with every work uttered, face morphing into the embodiment of pain and regret. A smile soon swept back in place, directed intently at Catra. "But that, Kitten, is where I come in. I can fix everything. Give you back your beloved Adora. All for the simple cost of being what you are. Doesn’t that sound fair? Hm?" 

 

Catra wanted to punch her. To scream and rage, but all that came out was a choked sob, and a more helpless wail. Her claws buried into her sides, as she leaned into the woman's chest, crying her eyes out against her will. The soft feel of her captor's chest and her warm embrace became more a reminder of weakness than a comfort. The woman held her regardless, whispering one last thing into the girl's furry ears: "Precious pet, you deserve the world, and you will receive it. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why, aren't you such a pretty kitty," the woman cooed. "All dressed up how you are, quite an adorable sight." She scratched Catra's ears in admiration, forcing a purr from the feline girl.

Catra couldn't help but chirp a bit at the praise. Maybe it was the petting, or simply the atmosphere, but something about this situation felt right. Maybe this was what she was meant to be. The circumstances surely weren't ideal, lingerie and collars and all, but it satisfied a part of her never known before. The feeling of love and acceptance, it was all too much yet not enough. She wanted, needed more, despite her instincts that screamed to fight, to resist the pull. "Now, come along, Kitten." The princess clipped a leash onto the lead in Catra's black leather collar. "It's about time you met your owner."

 

 

 

Catra's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "But, I thought  _you_ were my owner." She spoke up hesitantly, for fear she might be slapped like last time she had spoken. 

 

"I said I would give you the world, didn’t I? I'm giving you  _your_ world, the one who matters to you the most. Don't fret, Kitten. All will turn out for the best. She'll take care of you well." The woman petted her ears, as to soothe the concern flooding into Catra's expression. 

 

Instead of tugging Catra with the leash, the lady spooned her, elbowing doors aside until reaching a bedroom, where she set the cat down. Catra climbed onto the bed instantly, squeezing the mattress in her claws. She stared at the woman as she stepped outside, speaking to someone near the door. She flicked her ear at the door in curiosity, hoping to get an idea of who her new master would be.

 

 

 

 

Who walked through the door next was someone she never expected. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Adora perked up at the sight of Andromeda waving her near. She hopped over to the princess. "Is my room ready?" she asked.

 

"It is! And I put a little welcoming present in there. I do hope you like it. Now, darling, go on in!" The lady ushered her inside the room, shutting the door behind her. 

 

Her eyes widened in shock at who was in front of her. Catra, clad in red lace and a collar, hair tamed and curled, headpiece gone, stared at her like a reflection of Adora's own surprise. 

 

 

 

 

"Catra?! What on Etheria are you doing here?" She struck a fighting stance, expecting Horde soldiers to drop from the ceiling. 

 

"I could ask you the same th- oh no, you  _cannot_ be the one!" Catra groaned, sinking into the matress.

 

"What one? What are you saying? If this isn't an attack, then, oh gosh, you're my present, aren't you?" 

 

"And you're my owner," Catra sighed. "This is so fucking messed up."

 

"Catra," Adora scolded. "Language."

 

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake?" Adora said, trying to escape the revelation. She paused, then ordered, "Come here. Show me your collar."

 

"No way! You're not touching me or anything on me. Wait, wha-" The former Horde soldier flipped the collar's tag, only to see her name engraved on the back of it.

 

"It has my name on the back. Yep, you're definitely mine." Adora climbed on the bed next to Catra. "But, how did you get here? I don't think you just walked in."

 

"I was on my bunk in the Fright Zone one moment, then next thing I knew, I was in a crate. I passed out again, and woke up here with a woman. Dark skin, long black hair, you know her?"

 

 

"That’s Princess Andromeda. I came here to win her over for the Rebellion. She wanted She-Ra to stay here, to show her people princesses aren't a threat." 

 

Catra raised an eyebrow, skeptical. "That doesn't sound weird to you at all? She's the only princess whose asked you to stay, and I just  _happen_ to be captured by her at the exact same time. Speaking of, how did she capture me, huh? She can't walk into the Fright Zone and steal a Force Captain!"

 

"You're right," admitted Adora. "Stay here." She tied Catra's leash to the bedpost. "I need to have a chat with Andromeda."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I finally got this up. Don't worry, this fic isn't dead, but I may not update as often. I'll try to post every week, but no promises.

"Why do you have Catra?" demanded Adora, briskly approaching Princess Andromeda.

The woman shugged, leaning on the table as she picked at her lunch nonchalantly. "For you, of course. I believe the idea of presents is something you're familiar with."

"I get that. Just how did you kidnap a Force Captain?" Adora pinched her brow in confusion.

"I didn't need to kidnap her. Hordak was going to get rid of her anyway. I simply decided to put her to good use."

"As my pet? And what is she wearing? This is so messed up. With all due respect, your Majesty, I can't keep her."

Andromeda rose slowly, smirking. "Don't tell me you don't enjoy the thought of owning her. I see the way your face turns all mushy and happy when you think about her. Besides, you owe her a life, darling. The only reason she's here is because she failed to defeat She-Ra. Which, of course, never would have happened if you hadn't left in the first place." She circled around Adora, twirling her ponytail in her fingers. "I'm not telling you to regret your past decisions. But Catra needs to stay safe, and She-Ra's the only one who can protect her."

Before she could reply, the princess spoke up again. "Darling, before you go back, grab some food to go yourself and Catra. Salmon's her guilty pleasure." She shoved a few plates into Adora's arms, then waved her away, smirk still present on her face.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Catra's ears perked up as Adora entered the room again. "What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, except now I know you like salmon." She set a plate of fish and a saucer of milk in front of the cat, plopping on the matress beside her. The former Horde soldier grinned as Catra dove for the food, lapping up the milk eagerly. "That doesn't make sense." Slurp. "She entirely ignored your question?"

"She told me Lord Hordak was going to get rid of you, since you failed to defeat the Rebellion. Not really relevant, but that would make things easier for an extraction team to capture you." Adora chewed her own lunch thoughtfully, then laughed at the other girl's milk-denched face. "Careful, you don't want to ruin your clothes." Catra rolled her eyes. "As if these are clothes. Besides, you can just give me new ones."

"As if I would," smirked Adora. "I'd just let you walk around naked. It's not like you're leaving this room anyway."

"You're kidding, right?" Adora paused long enough to make her inhale sharply, curling into a fetal position as to stay modest. The girl giggled, unclipping Catra's leash and scratching her ears. "Of course I'm kidding, crazy kitty. You know, sometimes you're too easy."

Catra didn't reply, content purring filling the room as she nudged Adora's hand, asking to be pet. They lay there for a moment, forgetting the war. There was the two of them and only them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mostly just smut. The next chapter adds to the storyline. And, on an unrelated note, am I the only one who imagines Andromeda having a British accent?

Catra blinked groggily, coming to calmly, until an ache in her bones emerged. A heat crawled over her body, even though no blankets were covering her.

Out of pure impulse and need, she frantically searched for Adora, breath hitching at Andromeda staring at her instead. "Why, hello there Kitten. You look a bit flushed. Should I get your owner?" The princess smirked knowingly, rubbing the feline girl's collarbone, making her flinch and want to beg for more simultaneously.

"W-what the fuck did you do to me?" was all she could whine out with the growing sensation between her legs.

"Now, Kitten, I simply gave you some milk. It's not my fault it sped up your mating process to reach estrus," she cooed, giggling at Catra's attempts at hiding her purrs and whimpers. "I'm sure you've heard of it under it's more common name: heat. You see you either ride this out yourself and experience the full effect of heat, or you could seek out help from, I don't know, Adora, maybe? Your choice." The princess shrugged, spinning around, facing the door. "Choose wisely, though. There are stakes to this game."

Catra could feel Andromeda's grin as she shut the door. Her groan morhped into a whine as the slick between her legs rolled down her thighs.

She let out a moan as the door was shoved open. The cat-human hybrid reeled back, hissing, until gazing at Adora's concerned face. The former Horde soldier ran to the bed, laying a hand on her forehead. "Hey, you 'kay? Andromeda told me you were in estrus; what is that?" A thumb rubbed against Catra's temple, forcing a needy whine from the girl.

"Heat," was all she could manage before slick dripped further down her thighs. She spread her legs, hoping to escape the discomfort, but as a result exposed her arousal to Adora.

The other girl gasped at the scent, moving her hand between Catra's thighs like a woman possessed. Her fingers rubbed against the other's crotch, memories of late nights at the Horde rekindled. The spark ignited a fire of arousal in her, no thoughts in her mind but to mate, to breed. Catra whimpered, sudden change in Adora's aura soaking the bed.

They both wrestled their clothes off as quickly as they could manage. Adora tossed the cat down on the bed, spreading her legs and flipping her on her stomach. A slightly calloused hand cracked against her ass, sting making Catra cry out in mixed pain and pleasure. She squirmed under the girl's hold, only to be pinned down with a hand. "Stop squirming, Kitty. I taught you how to be good. You haven't forgotten your manners already, have you?" Adora's calm voice caused the cat to moan and shudder, which made the princess double her efforts, intent on lighting the girl's ass on fire.

Catra whimpered as the erratic, rapid strikes only seemed to increase the feeling of emptiness inside her. Tears began to form, and as they dropped down, Adora cooed sympathetically.

She turned the other girl over, sratching at her ears before pulling Catra's spread legs over her shoulders, face to face with her pussy.

She teased a bit, playing with the girl's folds, before diving in, relishing the feel of intimacy in the moment. And Catra's cunt. Mostly Catra's cunt. Adora worked the cat open, shoving her fingers in beside her tongue.

Angling her fingers up, she grinned at the _scream_ Catra made as she rediscovered her sweet spot. She pressed against it, rubbing, grinding her fingers until Catra clamped down repeatedly, walls fluttering in orgasm. Slick poured out of her pussy into Adora's mouth. The girls slumped down, spent.

Catra curled into Adora's chest, sated and purring. Adora smiled, kissing her temple and whispering, "I love you, Kitten."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a bit of a compensation chapter for the previous one. There's more character action in here. I'm beginning to show internal conflict, and some of Andromeda's backstory.  
> Comment what you think. :)

Andromeda pushed the door open, smirking at the glare she received from her brother inside. "You owe me fifty. They got laid. Plus, I brought you dinner." She shoved a scalpel aside, slamming the plate down.

"Hey! This is delicate work! Don't mess it up," he warned, pushing the food aside, focusing on rearranging his tools. "Did you get the fur samples from your cat friend?"

The princess shrugged, pulling at his arm. "I will, but only if you come outside. When was the last time you left the castle?"

"Couple weeks ago," he muttered, trying to tug his arm away. "I'm fine."

"You're _not_ fine, Keiran. It's been hundreds of years, and you still haven't recovered from Meira. I kno-"

The prince slammed his hand on the table. "Don't dare say her name again during your little mind tricks. You know better than to try to use me in your game."

Andromeda, taken aback, slid away, voice going down. "I would never do that. I just hate seeing you unhappy. I know that you don't want help, but I can’t stand here and watch as I lose the only family I have left. Please, Keiran," her voice cracked, tears pooling in her eyes. "please don't give in. Please, don't die." She clung onto his shirt, hiding her face as she began to sob.

The prince's eyes grew wide for a moment, then he cradled his sister close. "Hey, I'm here. I'm okay. You aren’t gonna lose me. Not now, not ever."

She sniffled, pulling away from his shirt, but stayed in the hug. "Okay. And I promise we'll get Father for what he did to Meira. Everything's ready."

"Good," he smiled gently, ushering her out the door softly. "Now get out of here, pipsqueak, I need to change my shirt. I'll come have dinner with you and the new people."

Andromeda slid through the halls, wiping her eyes before anyone learned she was physically capable of crying.

Regaining her composure, she crept into Adora's room. She couldn't help but coo at the sight of the cat and the princess huddled together under a blanket. Careful not to wake the couple, she set a pair of clothes down for both of them and left a note about dinner on the side table. She slithered out as quietly as she came in.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

_"Adora," Catra moaned, riding the other's fingers frantically. "Adora, please more!"_

_Adora chuckled at the cat-human hybrid's eagerness, sliding her fingers deeper, relishing the clamping on Catra's walls like a hot, dripping vice._

_"Adora! Adora!" Her voice sounded so beautiful, so real._

"Adora, wake up!"

Wait, it was real.

She jolted up, a fully clothed, very pissed off Catra meeting her eyes. "Oh, hey," she said, pulling herself up to the nightstand. "Feeling any better?"

"I wish. I woke up in a bed, naked with you. It's just sad that my life could've been worse before this shit," the feline shrugged, tail curling upwards demurely, betraying her content satisfaction. "Don't ever sleep with me again. Oh, and that royal bitch friend of yours invited us to dinner."

"Okay," huffed Adora, pulling a pair of black slacks on. "I'm sorry about what happened, but that doesn't mean you can take this out on Andromeda. All she's been is nice to both of us since we got here."

"Ha! 'Nice' is the last thing I would use to describe her, Adora. She fucking _drugged_ me into heat! She's obviously manipulating both of us! I mean, I'm your fucking _pet_. That's the most fucked up thing that's ever happened to us, and you're just acting like it's perfectly fine!" Catra paced across the room to the princess. "Is this _fine_ to you?" She pulled at her collar in suggestion.

Buttoning her white shirt, Adora pinched her brows together. "I don't see why you're lying about Andromeda. As for this whole pet situation, it's not fine. I know it's not, but we have to deal with it."

Catra scoffed. "We have to deal with it? I'm the one being degraded here! You just get to live your perfect princess life with all your sparkly friends."

Adora ignored her, brushing her ponytail roughly.

"Oh, the silent treatment. Real original. You know what, if you want me to shut up so bad, make me." The cat-human hybrid handed Adora her leash. "Treat me like your fucking pet that does whatever you want it to do. Collar me."

With brief hesitation, Adora clipped the collar into Catra's leash. "There. Just what you wanted. Now, come on, _pet_ , we're going to dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Sorry for the wait. I’ve been dealing with depression recently. But don’t worry. This fic isn’t dead. 
> 
> As for this chapter, it has quite a bit of information, so read between the lines a little;)

Adora stopped at the sight of the dining hall. Jewel-encrusted chandeliers, velvet seats, and stained glass windows stared at her. She snapped out of her daze at a brisk "Adora" from Princess Andromeda. 

"Oh, um, hey! Your majesty, um," cough. "I, uh..." The former Horde soldier grabbed her seat next to Catra. 

"I see you like the stained glass windows." Andromeda pointed to a mural to the right. "That one's my childhood family. Me, Father, Mother, and, of course, my brother, Prince Keiran." She gestured amiably to a man in the king's seat at the table. 

Keiran waved lazily, slouching over the table as he peered at the two newcomers. "It's just Keiran. No fancy titles. It's nice to finally meet you two, by the way."

Catra ignored the chatter, examining the windows. "What happened to your parents?" she inquired, nodding at the window mentioned. 

"They're not in the picture anymore," answered Keiran. He shrugged, picking at his food, turning away to look at his sister.

Andromeda butted in for him, continuing. "When he says not in the picture, he means they're gone. Our mother left when I was fifty-one. Father went and created his own empire later, once I turned ninety-seven."

"What the fuck?" the girl spat out. "How old are you?"

"Two hundred and seventy-three. We age slow."

"Huh. Why'd your mom leave?"

Andromeda slid back, uncomfortable, yet still going. "She was a sorceress. Her name was Nadia, but everyone calked her Light-Spinner. One day, she began playing with power beyond her. Eventually, it damaged her body and mind beyond recognition. My father sent her away."

"What happened to her?" Catra prodded, not caring about the stern and shocked look Adora gave her in warning. 

"No one knows. We assume that she died, but no one truly knows except for my father." The princess bowed her head in a moment of mourning, then lifted it, smiling as though nothing had happened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the both of you," Adora blurted before Catra could say more. 

Andromeda simply nodded. "It's fine, darling. Catra has questions, and they deserve to be answered." She nodded at the feline. "Go on."

"Okay." Catra closed her eyes, then popped them open. "That explains why your mom's gone, but what about the king? Why create an empire when you already have a kingdom?"

The Princess of Vesper shrugged. "I'm not sure exactly why. I guess he fell in too deep, like Nadia."

Catra pressed, intrigued. "Did his empire succeed? Is it still around now?"

"Somewhat," replied Andromeda.

"Why didn't you join him?" offered the cat-human hybrid. 

The princess, landed her hand on the table, a line crossed as the word "dissapointment" came to mind. "Because, I'm not a sick-minded sociopath who ruins people's lives. Now, I suggest we eat." She shoved a small spoonful in her mouth, looking at her brother as the others began to chew their food. She'd said too much already. Any more, and the game would be over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back and alive! I finally got writing this chapter, and I'm kinda scared of posting after such a long time. I hope you all enjoy!

Adora slammed the door once she and Catra reached their room. "What the hell was that? You pushed Andromeda out of her comfort zone, and didn't listen to me when I told you to stop talking. Now I need to go apologize to the princess. I don't have time to deal with you." 

Catra grabbed Adora's wrist as the girl spun to the door. "I'm sorry, but you know something's off about her story. You noticed it too. I saw your face after Andromeda talked about her mother." 

Hesitating, the former Horde soldier guided the feline to their bed. With a sigh, she admitted, "I noticed Andromeda calling her mother Light Spinner. While I was in Mystacor, I noticed a statue of someone with the same name and description that the princess gave. Think about it. The opposite of light is darkness, or a Shadow."

"Holy shit. Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Catra's eyes shone with a mix of horror and fascination.

"If Andromeda and Keiran are Shadow Weaver's children, who knows what they're capable of." Adora patted the bed for Catra's leash, reaching for the cat's neck. "That's why you need to behave. I can't have your mouthing off make the Princess Alliance an enemy of one of the most potentially powerful people we've met."

Catra rolled her eyes and nodded, reluctantly complying as Adora tied her to the bedpost once again, eyeing the girl as she slipped outside.

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Keiran smiled at Adora as she approached Andromeda's bedroom. "I wouldn't go in there," warned the prince. " Andromeda just fell asleep, and she's a bit shaken from dinner. Is there anything you need to say to her? "

"Oh, yeah, I just wanted to apologize for how things went down tonight," she admitted, walking away before a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Walk with me." The prince gestured amiably to the hall. "I can answer any questions you might have."

Hesitant, she stepped in line with his feet. "Was it that obvious that I was curious?"

"Not really," Kieran shrugged. "I'm just particularly good at reading people. Anyway, what do you wanna know?"

Adora paused. "About your mom, maybe? If you don’t mind, though. I don’t want you to get uncomfortable like your sister did with Catra."

"Well, for one, Catra was kind of interrogating my sister. I can’t really blame either of them for it, since they both seem to purposely piss each other off. And also, I’m not Andromeda. I can handle more than she can emotionally.

As for your question, you must think my mom’s Shadow Weaver." Smirking at the former Horde soldier’s shocked expression, the prince led her to a nearby balcony.

"What? No, of course not. Why would I think-" Adora laughed, backing out into the hall.

He pointed down to the city around the castle. "36% of the population of Vesper is made up of defected Horde soldiers. I’ve been asked that question before. I’m not sure if Shadow Weaver was Mara, but-"

"Wait," demanded Adora. "Mara? I thought your sister called your mom Nadia."

"A lie our father told Andromeda to keep her away from her heritage. He feared that if she learned who she was descended from, she would seek out She-Ra’s sword and neglect the kingdom," explained Keiran. "Anyway, I don’t know who Shadow Weaver is. If she’s my mom, it really doesn’t matter. I just want to keep Andromeda safe, and that includes keeping her away from our mother, whoever she is."

"You really care about her, don’t you?"

The prince’s eyes glazed over. "She’s the only family w- I mean I have."

Adora opened her mouth to ask what he was about to say, but the prince had already gone out of sight. Shaken and more confused than before, the girl returned to her room silently, passing Catra and flopping onto their bed. She closed her eyes turning on her side, falling into distressed slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to feel about this chapter. I think it might give away too much, but simultaneously not enough. This shows Andromeda's emotional side, and really makes you wonder what's going on.

Catra woke to a constant jerking of her shoulder. Groggily, her eyes peered at whoever woke her, shooting up as Andromeda stared back, looking almost bored.

Realizing she had Catra’s attention, the princess perked up, smiling as genuinely as she could. "Morning, darling! How are you?"

The feline slumped back down. She rolled across the bed, trapping herself in her leash. "Just peachy."

"Oh, come on," she pouted. "I just came to chat."

Catra ignored her, removing her leash and slipping into some of Adora's clothes. She yawned, reaching for the door, but- 

"Wait!" exclaimed the princess. "Will you at least go for a walk? A normal walk. Nothing weird."

The feline sighed, opening the door. "Fine. I don't really have a choice anyway."

The two walked through the halls mostly in silence, until Andromeda sighed and blurted, " Have you ever thought about your parents? What they were like?"

Hesitant and suspicious, Catra replied: "In the Horde, we were always told that they were our family. Parents and stuff are meant for princesses."

Andromeda, looking almost guilty, asked, "But it you met them, what would you say to them?"

" Well, I'd ask them why they ever gave me up to the Horde, then tell them how they screwed up, then hopefully they'd fuck off. Why?"

"Oh, just curious, I suppose. I never got the chance to say goodbye to my mother, so I just wondered what it would be like."

Catra snorted. "I haven't met my mom, so I don't see how my perspective would help."

"Right," agreed Andromeda. "You wouldn't know." Forlorn, she said goodbye and stepped away, her footsteps dissipating in the halls.  
_________________________________________________________________

Andromdeda slid into Keiran's laboratory, taking a seat in the corner. Keiran smiled, until he noticed his sister's distraught expression. He squatted down, touching her shoulder. "Hey, everything alright?"

"If I'm being honest, I'm not sure. I don't know if I can go through with this."

"I get it," the prince admitted. "But if we don't, we can't achieve our dream. We can't avenge Meira and Dinah."

"I know!" she burst out. "But I'm a mother, Keiran. I've already let my child down enough, why should I do more?"

"I know this is hard, okay? Just, don't you think that your child would want you to go on? Maybe-"

Andromeda stood up and stormed out of the room, going to her quarters and collapsing on her bed. One thin tear creeped down her face as she sunk into the covers.


End file.
